<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】失败的代价 by dort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432226">【授翻】失败的代价</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort'>dort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授翻】2020APH史向周 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在维也纳会议上，萨克森听那些胜利者谈论将怎么处置他。当他等待命运被决定时，听到了他将为自己在战争中所付出的意想不到的代价。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授翻】2020APH史向周 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】失败的代价</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631223">The Price of Defeat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf">sailorgreywolf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨克森正坐在门外仔细地听着。门很厚，但如果他紧紧贴在门上，就可以听见里面的谈话。他尽可能地保持安静，这样他就可以听清他们的对话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在讨论他和他的未来。那四个战胜国正在瓜分欧洲，就像分食一只肥美多汁的烤鹅。他觉得他们中的每一个都很贪婪。他们以为，胜利意味着他们可以随意从其他国家那里拿走他们想要的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他最先分辨出了普鲁士的声音，尖锐又刺耳。他正用那种在战争中刺透喧嚣的声音大叫着，“他是个叛徒！在我们这片大地的解放正岌岌可危的时候，他选择了拿破仑！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他心中一沉。他为了自己和波兰的利益选择了法国。都是小皇帝的自命不凡，他逼着普鲁士撤退，一时间波兰才得以复国。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>难道萨克森就是这样一个想要从曾和自己共享王冠的人身上得到补偿的烂人吗？还是在庆祝他的死敌在法国手上吃了屈辱的败仗？这都是人之常情，他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使是隔着一道厚厚的门，他也能听出普鲁士声音中的恶意。但这声音对他来说并不陌生。奥地利回应着，他的声音和普鲁士的一样大，但更悦耳：“我们承认他站错了队，但他罪不至死！我们可以惩罚他，但我不会允许你去做处死他的刽子手！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随后传来了拳头打在桌子上的声音。他猜那是普鲁士干的，他脾气很不好。当然，接着说话了：“你为什么还在袒护他？他一直抵抗到了最后！他是唯一一个为了自己的小恩小怨放弃了家族的人！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨克森听到了其中的怒气。就像在莱比锡时普鲁士把他从马上拉下来一样。他从来没有真正回击的机会。普鲁士一直都比他更强壮，更何况从莫斯科一路征战回德国已经把他累得筋疲力尽。法国对他提了那么多要求，让他疲惫不堪，抵抗不了普鲁士。他在那些不近人情的眼神中看到了死亡，他从来没想过普鲁士会那么生气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随后是漫长的沉默，萨克森不明白他们为什么什么都不说了。他竖起耳朵，想听听是不是谈话声音变小了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一如既往地，奥地利吼到：“这不关你们的事，他是我们的兄弟和手足，这是家事！”他一定是在回应英格兰或者俄罗斯，他能从这沉默中猜出来。他们中似乎只有一个人从来没有提高音调。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>普鲁士用同样火辣辣的语气回击到：“家族对他来说什么都不是！他做出的选择已经很清楚了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>家族。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于这群几个世纪以来都在打仗的人来说，真是个奇怪的概念，萨克森想。这话从奥地利和普鲁士嘴里说出来，就好像他们从未把对方当作敌人，多奇怪啊。现在听他们这么说，就好像一直以来他们兄友弟恭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但在这之前，德意志人彼此间一直充斥着野蛮残忍的战争。为什么现在萨克森为了利益放弃血缘就不行了呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不明白普鲁士为什么这么生气。自从普鲁士的君主第一次进军德勒斯登的时候，他就想灭亡萨克森。那位国王，那位拿破仑都称赞的国王啊<sup>[1]</sup>。但这和普鲁士平时的讥讽不同，这次来得更加强烈，甚至是狠毒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>难道对于他来说，他受到的屈辱就这么难以忍受，以至于需要去伤害其他人？可真是位高尚的骑士。</p>
<p>奥地利又开口了，但这次他的声音缓和了下来：“基尔伯特，我知道你失去马克西米利安<sup>[2]</sup>很难过。我也一样。是战争让他离开了我们。但杀死其他人并不会让你的兄弟复活。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一股寒意穿透萨克森的脊梁。他还不知道神圣罗马帝国已经死了。他还曾经天真地想，如果波兰在被肢解后能活下来，那神圣罗马也一样能活下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但如果他们说的是真的，那么在法国人手中的解体是致命的。他从未亲近过那个小皇帝，他们为了路德<sup>[3]</sup>而产生的矛盾仿佛是上辈子的事了。但他还记得那孩子蔚蓝色的眼睛和天使般的脸颊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感到自己的眼眶湿润了。无论他们以前怎么打仗，他都从未想过让神圣罗马死。普鲁士的反应突然让他坐立不安。萨克森无意识地成了凶手的共犯。他完全没有想到这会带来死亡。</p>
<p>这是个错误，这只是个错误。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这错误来诞生自他天真的假设和怨恨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>普鲁士回应着，他现在已经没那么生气了，“别跟我说我怎么想，他又不是你兄弟。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们又陷入了安静，但这一次更短一些。奥地利又开口了：“难道我们失去一个马克西还不够吗？你非得再杀一个人？这解决不了任何问题。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨克森感到自己正屏息凝神等待一个答复。这个答复将决定他未来的命运。如果普鲁士固执己见，这可能是他人生中的最后一天了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间一分一秒地流逝，他听见自己的心脏砰砰直跳。他未来的日子全凭普鲁士的一句话。然后，它来了。“行吧，让他活着。但我想要土地。我想为我在战争中失去的得到补偿。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>脚步声朝门逼近，然后普鲁士打开了门，出现在眼前的是一张丑陋的、涨红了的脸。普鲁士转过头来盯着萨克森，他多希望自己没有被注意到啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>普鲁士说：“我再让你活一天。但你等着，迟早有一天我要毁了你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【译注】<br/>[1] 指腓特烈大帝。<br/>[2] 马克西米利安：作者自设的神罗的名字。<br/>[3] 路德：马丁·路德，他是萨克森人。宗教改革时期萨克森选帝侯腓特烈三世曾为马丁·路德提供政治保护。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>